With the rapid development of computer technologies and network technologies, the Internet and instant messaging technologies play a greater role in people's daily lives, study, and work. Moreover, with the development of the mobile Internet, the Internet also develops towards mobilization.
In the era of information nowadays, various information devices have emerged, for example, fixed-line phones and mobile phones for voice transmission, servers and personal computers for sharing and processing of information resources, and various televisions for displaying video data. All these devices appear to satisfy actual needs in specific fields. With the arrival of convergence of computer, communication, and consumer electronics (3C), people are paying more attention to study on integrated utilization of information devices in different fields, so as to make full use of the existing device resources to provide people with better services.
Following a development trend of user-generated content (UGC) brought about by social networks, users often browse a large amount of multimedia information (for example, videos, music, and pictures) shared by friends in various social websites such as cyberspace. For example, a social website may generally provide an aggregation webpage presenting friends' status. After a friend shares a video, a user may play and watch the video on the aggregation webpage.
However, it is impossible for a user to drag the webpage to view other information while watching the video. The reason is that the video may be caused to leave a visible area if the user drags the webpage to view other information, and the user can no longer watch the video normally. That is, a disadvantage of the existing technology lies in that a user can only choose to browse a multimedia file such as a video or to browse other webpage content such as more information of friends' status and cannot do both at the same time.
Moreover, in the existing technology, if a user wants to continue to view a video, the user needs to keep scrolling the webpage to find a position where the video is played before, and such an operation is highly complicated.